


hope it lasts forever

by hallucinate (qunnyv19)



Series: jurnal seorang pencinta [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/hallucinate
Summary: I knew I fell deep. — 17





	hope it lasts forever

**17**

* * *

 

It was dark.

We were in movies. Your hands on mine, my hands on yours. Your fingers touched mine; my body didn’t tremble when you stroked your thumb, but so did my heart. You leaned onto me. My head slightly nudged your shoulder, then I rested my head on your shoulder, like where should it be. I breathed in your scent. I carved your smile on my mind.

I ignored that movie a long time ago.

You leaned in closer; so close that our nose collided. Your lips brushed mine, then your tongue slipped in. It was light. It was lasted for five seconds. Maybe less. I don’t know. I hope it lasts forever. However, it didn’t.

Then again, I tried to concentrate on the movie.

I took that popcorn and gave it to your lips. You took in, then tilted your head, gave that popcorn with your lips onto mine. I smiled. You knew, because you rested your eyes on mine longer than I thought it would be. It happened again for two, three times. Then you kissed me again.

I hope it lasts forever.

However, it did not.

Your thumb grazed mine. I put my hands on yours.

Sometimes I would trace my fingers on your skin. Engrave the frame of your body and your face and your eyes and your smile. I inhaled; your scent lingered on my mind. I rested my head on your shoulder. I closed my eyes.

You caressed my hair so gently it made me feel safe on your arms. You kissed my cheek and looked into my eyes. At that time, I knew, I fell deep.

You didn’t say it, though. You didn’t say love. Not at that time.

But I smiled. Again. My lips couldn’t resist the temptation of your present. Your present, you in my head and my hands and my arms.

I stroked my fingers slowly on your face; felt the stubble on your chin. Then you held my face tenderly. Your lips touched mine.

I hope it lasts forever.


End file.
